Benjamin Carmine
Private Benjamin Carmine is Anthony Carmine's brother, although they're so similar they might as well be identical twins. Much like his brother, Benjamin is incredibly enthusiastic, reverent for senior Gears, and fond of wearing a helmet. However, Benjamin is unique from Anthony in that he is a polite sort of soldier and will disregard the Golden Rule of the Gears if he sees a teammate down. However, perhaps thanks to frequent prompting from Marcus and Dom, this is the only time he will rush out of cover but he still has a better understanding of staying in cover than Anthony did. Background Ben joins Delta Squad at the start of Gears of War 2 as Marcus Fenix's new trainee, and a little clumsy at first. Anya Stroud refers to him as "green as grass". After training him, he is ordered to stay at the drop off point until he's called on his radio. (If Marcus doesn't train him, he orders Carmine to guard the spot he's standing on, where there's nothing to guard. As Marcus puts it, "Sounds like a good first assignment to me.") Later in the chapter, they meet up with him and fight off the Locust in Jacinto. Carmine is congratulated by Marcus and reacts happily to this, trying (unsuccessfully) to get a high-five from Tai Kaliso. He goes with Dom and Marcus aboard a King Raven to the derrick "Betty" driven by Dizzy. When Delta Squad made it to Landown, they are about to drop to the Hollow when Skorge attacks. Carmine, Marcus and Dom run to their pods, but Tai stays behind to help Dizzy hold off Skorge. Dom, Carmine and Marcus manage to successfully descend, but upon landing Marcus and Dom find out Carmine's pod had gone off-course. Dom and Marcus link up with him and they help Carmine kill the surrounding Locust. They then proceed through The Hollow. After meeting a few squads they eventually witness one of the cities (Ilima) around Jacinto destroyed by the gigantic Rift Worm. Carmine was horrified by this. After fighting through the sunken city they are ambushed with Locust closing in, when Augustus Cole arrives and relieves them. They proceed to Damon Baird and Tanner's location. Tanner is seen dead next to a pod, and Baird isn't in sight. Carmine and the team later find Baird trapped in a Locust holding pod and let him out. The five Gears then proceed on foot after the Torture Barge to free any prisoners. When they arrive on board, they find Tai Kaliso in a holding cell. He is let out, and Marcus orders him to come with them. Tai has a strange look in his eyes, and doesn't move. Marcus hands him a Gnasher Shotgun and turns to go. Tai looks at the gun, and proceeds to use it to commit suicide. Marcus yells in horror, as Tai falls to the deck, revealing horrific wounds on his back. Benjamin stares in shock at Tai's body, saying "I can't believe they did that to Tai... He survives everything, doesn't he?" After collecting Tai's COG Tags, the 5 of them then proceed to extraction via King Raven but as they wait for the helicopter, they are attacked by many Locust soldiers. When the chopper arrives, Carmine covers the Delta's retreat but is shot in the shoulder. He falls against the chopper and is then pulled in by the team. As Carmine lies on the chopper's floor, he reveals that the bullet that hit him did not pierce his COG armor. Carmine cheers that they made it, but the Rift Worm causes the chopper to shake and Carmine falls off into the creatures mouth. Delta Squad falls in shortly after and they proceed to look for Carmine. Carmine unfortunately dies near the end of Act 2, inside of the Rift Worm. Delta Squad ambushes the group of parasites eating him. His chest and armor is burned through to the bone with acid. Before succumbing to his wounds he talks to Marcus and says: "Sarge?...(Marcus says "Carmine..." sadly) I hurt Sarge... tell my brothers... tell my ma... tell 'em I love 'em, and...and.." He then dies from his wounds, unable to finish his final words. Marcus Fenix collected his COG tag, and a letter that he had written to his brother Clay, to deliver both to Carmine's family. Delta is forced to abandon his body as they see a debris wall inside the Riftworm closing in on them. Multiplayer Benjamin Carmine is a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War 2. Merchandise Ben Carmine/"COG soldier" will or is going to be an action figure for the NECA Gears of war series 3 in early 2009. The figure comes with a Lancer Assault Rifle and a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Notable Quotes First Mission At the beginning of Gears of War 2, the first mission is called Train The Rook. The achievement you get for training him is called "Green as Grass". Trivia *The player model for Benjamin Carmine in Gears of War 2 has a different helmet than the Gears of War model of Anthony Carmine. *Benjamin Carmine apparently really, really likes fire, according to Dom in Act 3 of Gear of War 2. *The Carmine brothers names in order that they appear are A-B-C. *He is heard in the Gears of War 2 Trailer, "Bare your Teeth" shouting, "Oh no! They're dead! They're all dead, Sarge!" *Ben Carmine is a rookie soldier quoted as "green as grass" by Anya Stroud *Ben Carmine is the youngest member of the Carmine family *Ben Carmine's face is indeed the head of Minh Young Kim, as we are not supposed to see his "real" face. *In Gears of War:The Quickening, Ben's wear the same helmet as his brother.Gears of War:The Quickening *Anthony and Benjamin Carmine both share some audio files for their voices in multiplayer for Gears of War 2. References Category:Characters Category:Gear Soldier Category:COG Category:Males